ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Nurse
Narse (ナース, Nāsu) was a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultra Seven. It appeared in episode 11. Narse is alsoknown by the name Nurse. Subtitle: Space Dragon (宇宙竜, Uchū Ryū) Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 120 m *Weight: 150,000 tons Powers/Weapons *Flight: Narse can fly like a serpent in mid-air. *Saucer: By coiling himself in a circular shape, Narse can take alternative form of flight, which offers him more mobility and weapon usage. **Blasts: In saucer form, Narse can fire a rapid succession of energy blasts from the underside of its body. **Speed: In saucer form, Narse's speed is increased to the point where he can create afterimages in his wake. History Ultraseven Narse was a robot dragon that accompanied it's master, Alien Wild to for his next assignment. After arriving on Earth, Narse remained hidden inside of a cave while Alien Wild collected samples for his project. After being swindled by the Ultra Garrison, Alien Wild called out to Narse to attack the Ultra Garrison. After a long mid-air fight, The Ultra Garrison struck Nurse's tail, causing the mechanical dragon to fall to the ground. Nurse quickly turned his body into its saucer form. After the Ultra Garrison destroyed Alien Wild as it tried to escape Earth, Narse, now out of control attacked the Ultra Garrison relentlessly. Luckily, Ultraseven showed up, being freed after Alien Wild was destroyed and he chased after Narse into a region where they could not harm the Ultra Garrison. Narse put up a tricky fight against Ultra Seven, spinning around him several times making the Ultra dizzy. Suddenly with Ultra Seven dazed, Nurse coiled around him and tried to squeeze the life out of Ultra Seven. However, Ultra Seven didn’t give up and using the power of the sunlight, he broke free from Narse’s coils, and in the process, Narse’s entire body broke into several pieces, ending its life. Trivia *Narse's roar is a slightly lower-pitch Ebirah roar. *In the series The Ultraman, the monster Dragodos is said to be the successor for Narse's defeat. Heisei Ultra Seven Narse reappeared in this series, being termed the Golden Dragon, whose purpose was to be a spacecraft for an unnamed alien to observe Earth. It appeared frequently. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Narse reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In the film, Narse is being controlled by an Alien Zetton, who was sent by Ultraman Belial to keep the ZAP SPACY from reaching Rei in the Monster Graveyard. Luckily, Shin Asuka (the human host of Ultraman Dyna) suddenly appeared and fought and defeated Alien Zetton. After transforming, Ultraman Dyna flew out to space and destroyed the gold robot dragon by cutting him into several pieces after Dyna killed Alien Zetton. Trivia *Narse's appearance is fully CGI as opposed to puppetry. *Narse can be seen as one of the fingers on Beryudora's left hand. Videos Battles Category:Robots Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju